Uncontrollable
by Winterulez
Summary: "The feeling that overpowers your mind, your soul, and your body. Your every breath is for them. You fall asleep thinking about them, you dream the whole night about them, and you wake up for them, just in hopes to see them that day. Your heart belongs to them, and beats at the same pace as theirs. Without them, you're lost, and with them, you feel complete bliss." Rikoss AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I already have most of this story written, so I was like: might as well post it! XD Hope you guys like it! I don't own anything recognized.**

* * *

 _"Love is love,_

 _You can't help_

 _Who you fall in love with"_

 ***RLRL***

 _"I'm scared. What if we get caught?"_

 _"Then I'll protect you. As long as I have you, I don't care what happens to me."_

 ***RLRL***

"Ross! Put me down!" Laura giggled, her arms around the blonde's neck.

"But I like having you in my arms," he argued, kissing her nose.

He smiled as the brunette blushed and finally put her down.

"You guys are so cute!" Raini squealed, clapping her hands.

"Well, I'm cuter," Calum argued, popping his collar.

The other teens gave him looks a disbelief and he gasped, putting his hand over his heart.

"You don't think I'm cuter that Raura?" he questioned.

They all shook their heads no and he sighed, crossing his arms. The rest of them laughed while he pouted.

"Alright guys, enough playtime," Erik, the director, said, "Let's shoot this episode so we can all go home!"

 ***RLRL***

Ross sighed, walking back to the dressing room. He closed the door behind him, but jumped when he saw his girlfriend sitting on his couch.

"Are you trying to scare me?" the singer questioned.

Laura shrugged, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him closer.

"Maybe," she replied, shrugging.

The blonde rolled his eyes removing Laura's arms and walking over to his backpack to take out his clothes.

"So, you know what tomorrow is right?"

The singer smiled, looking over at his hyper girlfriend who was squealing and clapping her hands.

"How could I forget? It's our 1 year anniversary of being together," he answered.

"I have so many things that I want to do!" she exclaimed, "But, make sure that you're ready by 9:30!"

"Alright, I have to change and meet Rocky to go and pick up Rydel from the dance studio," Ross said, kissing Laura, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you!" she called, leaving the room.

"Love you too!" he replied.

The blonde sighed happily, taking off his shirt. He put on his hoodie and proceeded to change into his sweatpants and converse. Once he finished, he grabbed his backpack and phone before leaving the set. He saw Rocky waiting near his car in the parking lot.

"What took you so long? Were you busy with Laura?" Rocky teased, opening the driver's door.

Ross blushed, sitting beside his older brother.

"Shut the hell up," he muttered, crossing his arms.

Rocky laughed before starting the engine. He drove out of the parking lot and they started driving towards the dance studio. Ross's gaze lazily drifted to Rocky and his eyes widened when he saw a huge bruise on his neck.

"Uh, Rock?"

"Yeah?"

"What is on your neck?"

The older Lynch blushed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

The blonde smirked, crossing his arms.

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Sure," Rocky muttered under his breath.

Ross raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else. They finally got to the dance studio and Rydel spotted them, saying goodbye to her friends before sitting in the back.

"Thanks for picking me up," she said, ruffling Rocky's hair.

He whined about his hair being ruined while his siblings laughed and teased him for the rest of the ride home.

 ***RLRL***

Riker sat in his room, working on a new song on his laptop. Ross burst into his room, slamming the door against the wall, causing the older brother to jump.

"Ross, what the hell?! I'm busy!" Riker snapped.

"It's an emergency!" Ross assured.

He held up two jackets and smiled nervously.

"Which one should I wear for my anniversary?"

Riker sighed dramatically, throwing his head back.

"The red one, Laura likes that color, right?" Riker asked.

Ross nodded, placing them on the end of the bed. The shorter blonde closed the door before sitting next to Riker, resting his head on his shoulder.

"This isn't about the jackets is it?"

"I'm scared," Ross admitted, "Laura has been hinting that she's ready."

Riker furrowed his eyebrows, but then his eyes widened when he realized what Ross meant.

"Ohhh," he replied, "So, what's the big deal?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that," the shorter blonde said, "I want to give my virginity to someone I truly love. What if Laura isn't the one? She could dump me and then I would feel like crap because I would've given my virginity to someone who hates me!"

Riker sighed, pulling Ross into a hug while he looked up at his older brother.

"Look, if Laura does try anything with you, just stop her and tell you're not ready," Riker said, "If she doesn't understand that, then she's not the one."

Ross smiled, wrapping his arms around Riker's shoulders to hug him back.

"Thanks Rike," he whispered.

"No problem," Riker replied.

 ***RLRL***

"So Ross knows?"

Rocky shook his head, looking up at Rydel and Ratliff.

"Well, sort of," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "He thinks it's a girl."

Rydel groaned, throwing her head back.

"Rocky, just tell him!" she exclaimed, "You and I both know Ross would accept anyone!"

"Yeah, I know! But if he knows who I'm dating, he'll freak!" Rocky argued.

"Well you don't know that," Ratliff pointed out, "As long as you're happy, I don't think he'll care."

"But what if Ross thinks I'm a freak?!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Why would I think that?"

They all turned around and smiled nervously when they saw Ross standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm just spamming you with chapters I guess XD. I don't own anything recognized.**

* * *

"Hey Rossybear," Ratliff teased.

"Rocky has something to tell you!" Rydel blurted out.

He glared while Rydel smirked. Ross walked over, sitting next to Rocky.

"Is this about your girlfriend?" he asked.

Rocky winced and the shorter teen gave him a confused look.

"It's… not a girl…"

The room went silent and Ross's eyes went wide.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Rocky! I didn't mean to assume-"

The older put his hand up, cutting Ross off.

"It's okay," he replied, "I was just scared to tell you who i'm dating."

"Why? As long as you're happy I don't care," Ross said.

Ratliff smirked in victory, putting his hands on his hips.

"Told you so!" he teased.

Rocky punched him in the shoulder and he whined, going back over to Rydel.

"So, who is it?" Ross questioned.

"Calum," he replied slowly.

The short blonde grinned, hugging Rocky.

"I'm happy for you guys," he said, "But if he breaks your heart, I'll kick his ass."

Rocky laughed, hugging his little brother.

"Wait, so does that mean you're a bottom?!"

Rocky shoved Ross away, blushing furiously while everyone else laughed, teasing him yet again.

 **~R5R5R5~**

"ROCKY!"

The brunette grinned, wrapping his arms around Calum's neck in a hug. Ross smiled at the sight, but pretended to throw up when Calum kissed him. Both of them glared and the blonde smiled innocently.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Rockstar," he said,

The blonde waved goodbye before leaving. Calum pulled the shorter teen onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rocky sighed in content, wrapping his arms around Calum's neck.

"So, he's okay with it?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, but my parents still don't know," Rocky replied, "I'm scared to tell them."

Calum kissed the brunette, smiling when Rocky blushed.

"It's okay, take your time," he said, "Whenever you're ready, I'll be right there with you."

The brunette kissed his cheek, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you," he replied.

Rocky moved so he was straddling the taller male and kissed him. Calum kissed back, moving his hands towards the brunette's ass. Rocky moaned, wrapping his legs around Calum's waist. The redhead bit down own his neck and Rocky grabbed his shoulders, his eyes glazing over.

"Someone's been a bad boy," Calum whispered in his ear, standing up.

"Please punish me daddy," the brunette begged, "Please."

The redhead smirked, walking towards his bedroom. He kicked the door open, throwing Rocky on the bed. He walked over and hovered above him, smirking.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, "I'll give you what you want," Calum whispered.

He took off his tie and flipped Rocky around, tying his hands behind his back. He took out a roll of duct tape, placing a strip on the brunette's lips.

"You're my little hostage," the redhead whispered, licking his earlobe.

Rocky moaned, shaking his ass and struggling against the tie. Calum slapped his ass, causing the brunette to whine. The redhead smirked, pulling Rocky against him, biting down on his neck. The brunette whimpered, struggling against his bonds. He made muffled pleas through the duct tape, turning Calum on even more.

"You're mine," he growled, his hands traveling all over Rocky's body, "No one's going to save you."

The brunette moaned, rubbing his ass against Calum's hard member. The redhead removed the duct tape, smashing his lips onto Rocky's.

"Torture me," Rocky whispered seductively, "Hurt me daddy."

"As you wish," Calum replied, grabbing his ass once more.

The redhead shoved him onto the bed, hovering above him. Rocky struggled once more, causing Calum to slap his ass as he grinded him.

"Let me go!" the brunette cried.

"Not a chance princess," the taller man hissed, grabbing his hips.

Rocky whimpered as Calum flipped his around, his hands on his thighs. The redhead kissed around his hard member, causing the shorter teen to moan, thrusting his hips. Calum smirked, pulling off his pants. He untied Rocky, who threw his arms around the redhead's neck, smashing his lips onto his. They shred off the rest of their clothes, Rocky underneath Calum. He wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist as he thrusted into him, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. He pulled out and layed on the bed, Rocky placing his head on the redhead's chest. Calum pulled Rocky close, kissing his head.

"We are so kinky," the shorter teen muttered, causing Calum to laugh.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow night?" he questioned, looking down at him.

Rocky traced the outline of Calum's abs, a small blush on his face.

"The maid and the master," he muttered.

The redhead smirked, kissing Rocky.

"Wow, we haven't done that in a while," he teased, "But if you want to, we'll do it."

Rocky smiled, kissing his chest.

"Goodnight angel," Calum whispered.


End file.
